


Sins Of The Flesh

by momiji_neyuki



Series: Clueless!Gerard [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Betrayal, Broken Promises, Deceived, Dreams, False Accusations, Lies, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Religious Conflict, Secrets, Sexual Confusion, burning at the stake, priesthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard didn’t realize it, but he started to cry. The demon lifted his hand and brushed Gerard’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>”Why do your tears flow Gee?”</b></p><p> </p><p>”Cause I will surly go to hell now.”</p><p> </p><p>  <b>”Don’t worry Gee. It’s just as easy going down as it is going up.”</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins Of The Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So while this is a Clueless!Gerard fic, it is not all fun and laughs like the last one was. I wanted to do something a little different. This one is dark and has a twisted plot. 
> 
> Gerard is a devoted member of the church and wants to become a priest. He is clueless that a certain demon has him sized up as his next conquest.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Brother Gerard.”

Gerard looked up from his painting and saw two elder priests of the church walking towards the scaffolding he and Peter stood on.

”Good morning, Fathers.”

”Good morning, Brothers, how goes the mural today?”

”Quite well I think.”

Gerard stepped back slightly to show his part of it off.

”Brother Gerard, that angel is magnificent. So life like.”

”Thank you, Father.”

”Father, how do you like my angel? Be honest please.”

”Brother Peter, such rudeness.”

”It’s alright, Father Bryar.”

”You are too kind, Father Schechter.” 

”Now let’s see.”

Father Schechter studied the two murals.

”Your angel is quite beautiful too, Brother Peter, but it lacks that spark that makes it lifelike.”

Peter frowned a bit but Gerard beamed. He knew he should be humble but it was nice to know that his art was that good.

”Quite on point, Father Schechter. Brother Peter is not up to where Brother Gerard is yet.”

”He will be with more practice though.”

”I don’t think that I could paint an angel as beautiful as that.”

”Brother Gerard, is it true that you want to become a priest?”

”Yes, Father, it is.”

”Why though, you would have to give up your art in order to do it.”

”Father Schechter, I want to be as you are. Helping others and doing good deeds as well.”

”That is admirable of you. But still, you are so talented.”

”What is talent compared to serving God?”

”He is truly well spoken, Father Schechter.”

”Keep going like this, Brother Gerard, and you will find yourself where you want to be.”

Gerard beamed. He knew he should be humble but he could not help it. It was exciting to hear the words of encouragement from his mentor. Gerard closed his eyes to savor the moment and then the dream from last night invaded instead. He opened his eyes gasping. He needed to be more diligent if he was allowing dreams like that to slip into his mind. Gerard resolved to do just that starting right now.

_***Time Stamp: The Next Morning***_

”He’s late.”

Gerard looked at his watch. Peter was over an hour late to meet Gerard to go out and do some landscape sketches for the mural.

”I’ll give him ten more minutes then I will leave on my own.”

* * *

”Pete, you have to stop!”

Pete smirked as the stable boy Patrick let out a moan

”Stop, but why, look at you, you’re dripping wet.”

He licked a strip up the boy’s cock, catching the precum that was leaking out.

”Ugh, don’t talk like that!”

”It’s true though. It’s how you show your love for me.”

He took Patrick’s cock in his mouth and sucked on it, bobbing up and down. Patrick threw his head back and let out an even deeper moan.

”Oh, God, Pete, you need to fuck me now!”

”Naughty boy, using blasphemy and cursing. I’m going to have to wash your mouth out with my cum.”

”Yes, please, anything!”

Pete smirked again.

”Not just yet.”

”But Brother Gerard is waiting for yoooooou!”

Pete sucked on just the head arresting Patrick’s ability to talk.

”Let the self-righteous prick wait. He made a fool of me yesterday in front of the Fathers. That can be his penance.”

* * *

Gerard started walking through the court yard toward the village. He passed by the stables and heard a noise. He looked between the slates and gasped, covering his mouth. There on the hay was Peter and the stable boy Patrick. Peter had him on his knees and was mounting him like the horses did. Patrick was making all kinds of obscene noises.

”Yes, fuck, Pete, more!”

”Such a whore, Patrick. I can feel you sucking my cock in to your ass like a greedy child.”

”Yes, want you, want it all!”

Gerard would have never figured that this was the reason that Peter was late to meet him. He wanted to look away, he knew he should, but he was riveted by the sin being committed before his eyes.

”Fuck, fuck me, harder, faster!”

”Such a dirty mouth. I really ought to absolve you of that sin.”

Peter pulled out of Patrick and Patrick turned around. He grabbed Peter’s cock and started to jerk it while licking at the head.

”Ah, so good, Patrick. So good with that talented tongue of yours.”

Gerard watched as Patrick let Peter fuck his mouth till he started to stutter his words and cum in the boy’s mouth. Peter pulled out and sprayed the rest onto Patrick’s face and that’s when Gerard found himself mobile again and left quickly for the meadows.

*

*

*

”Stop it, you’re making me blush!”

”But you look cute when you do.”

Gerard sat trying to sketch and trying to ignore Peter with Patrick on the other side of him.

”Why did he bring him?”

Gerard admonished himself.

”No , I should not be thinking this way. I should be a friend and brother and try to show him the error of his ways.”

Gerard continued to sketch.

”It is my mission to show him that he is a child of God first.”

Patrick giggled and Gerard broke his charcoal. He was admonishing himself for it when a shadow was cast over his paper. He looked up and saw an angel…but it wasn’t a real angel. It was one of the boys from the village that Gerard knew from church.

”Beautiful.”

”Excuse me?”

”I think your picture is very beautiful.”

”Oh, th-thank you.”

The boy sat down next to him.

”I wish I could draw like that.”

”Perhaps one day you will.”

The boy looked up into the sky and sighed.

”No, Papa says that I will get married and then tend to the farm like he does. He says having dreams like this are for frivolous layabouts…oh, but not you, Father.”

Gerard laughed.

”I am not a father yet. You can call me Brother Gerard.”

”Alright and you can call me Frankie.”

’Frankie. A beautiful name for a beautiful boy.’ Gerard thought this as he watched the boy watching the clouds. He didn’t realize that someone else was watching them too and grinning with sharp teeth.

*

*

*

”Brother Gerard.”

”Huh?”

”Jeez, I have been talking to you the whole walk back. Where is your mind?”

”It’s right here.”

”I bet it was on that boy from the village.”

”I don’t think about things like that.”

”Sure you don’t. Did you fall in love at first sight with him?”

”No because it is wrong. He is of marital age and will find a good wife to help him serve the Lord.”

”There is nothing wrong with dreaming you know.”

”There is everything wrong with dreaming about him. I am devoted to God and need nothing more to sate my happiness.”

”It’s just as well. I hear he has been childhood friends with Jamia, a girl from the village. They grew up together and will most likely be married next spring.”

”Is that so?”

”Yeah.”

The two said nothing more as they walked back to the monastery.

*

*

*

Gerard was asleep in his bed. It was only one of three pieces of furniture in his room. The Brothers lived sparsely to show that they did not need any material wealth; that they were rich in God’s eyes already and they would inherit when they passed to heaven. Gerard was sleeping lightly. He could hear the moths outside his window fluttering their wings on the reflection of the lanterns on the glass. Suddenly he felt a presence in the room. He sat up quickly.

”Who’s there?”

Out of the shadows came a man. Gerard squinted into the dark.

”Frankie?”

**”No, but I bet you wish I was.”**

Gerard rubbed his eyes and then looked again.

”Demon.”

**”It’s not nice to call people names, Brother Gerard.”**

Gerard recoiled as the demon stepped fully into the light cast by the lantern through his window. It had curved pointed horns, red eyes and was wearing no clothing.

”What do you want, foul beast? Why do you plague me?”

The demon smirked.

**”Why so angry, Brother Gerard? All that tension isn’t good for your soul.”**

The demon crawled on to the bed and Gerard shrank back, letting the covers fall from his body.

**”Well now, it seems you were dreaming about something very stimulating.”**

The demon touched Gerard’s thigh and he hissed as the heat coursed through him.

**”Look how horny you are, Gee.”**

Gerard recoiled from how informal the evil creature before him was being. He would have admonished him but the demon took his cock in his mouth and the only sound that left Gerard’s mouth was an obscene moan. The demon smirked again with Gerard’s cock in his mouth as he began to suck and lick at the stiffened member.

”Stop.”

It was a weak and pathetic voice that came from Gerard. The demon just sucked harder. Then it pulled off and started to jerk his cock. Gerard held out as long as he could, but it was as if the demon knew all his weaknesses and soon he was striping the demon’s face with his fluids. The demon licked his lips and smiled wickedly.

**”See, I’ll bet you feel so much better letting all that lust out of you.”**

”No, what have I done?”

Gerard hung his head in shame as the demon continued to lick his lips.

**”You need to stop repressing your desires, Gee. You need to understand that this is normal human behavior. That God created this to be a part of you.”**

”Be quiet, foul beast! You have no right to talk of what God has created!”

**”Whatever you say, Gee.”**

Gerard watched as the demon turned his body and straddled his chest. He was presented with the demon’s cock in his face as the demon gripped his own, which had hardened again somehow.

**”Well, come on. It’s only fair that you return the deed to me that I have done for you.”**

Gerard’s eyes got impossible wide. He shut them, willing away the scene before him. When he opened them again the demon was gone. He was staring at the ceiling. He sat up and looked around. The sun had risen and there was no one in his room but him. He looked down under his sheets and saw that he was still wearing his underwear.

”It was all a horrid nightmare.”

It was then that Gerard noticed he had a nocturnal omission. He quickly got up and stripped his bed of the sheets. He threw them into the laundry pile and placed fresh ones down. He then changed quickly and left to start his morning chores.

_***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_

”Yes, I think this is a fine batch.”

”Thanks you, Brother Gerard.”

The wine steward went back to put the cask away and Gerard finished the small glass he was given to taste. As he tipped his head back he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw the trail of a purple cloak. He knew that young Michael Rush had a cloak of purple. He had complimented the boy on it at mass on Sunday.

”Why would he be here at this late hour though?”

Gerard knew that curiosity was wrong but he stepped out of the winery and followed the figure to see if it was indeed Michael. The figure stopped in front of Father Schechter’s door. He rapped on it softly and then opened it. The figure slipped inside and Gerard was left to wonder what was going on. He decided to go back to the winery and make sure things were in order there and to best forget what he saw.

*

*

*

”Ah, Father, please.”

”You are a sexy beast aren’t you, Michael?”

Michael’s arms were bound behind his back and he was on his knees on Father Schechter’s desk. The older man was behind him pushing his fingers in and out of his ass.

”More, Father, please, I want more.”

”Whore.”

*

*

*

Gerard could not get what he had seen out of his mind. He should never have gone back but he did. He did and what he saw was shocking. The door was not fully closed and Gerard could clearly see that Father Schechter was lying on his desk and young Michael Rush was riding his cock. He was panting and covered with sweat as he swore and bucked his hips forward, rubbing his body with his hands. Before Gerard even realized it, he had pulled his cock out and started to jerk off to the sight before him. When Michael came, it set off a chain reaction of Father Schechter cumming and then Gerard. Gerard had leaned too heavily on the door as he dropped to his knees exhausted. This alerted the men inside and Gerard ran back to his room. He stripped of his vestiges and forced himself into a hot shower, letting the scalding water slough away his sins. He didn’t know what to think anymore. He was so confused. First Peter, then Father Schechter. Gerard didn’t know what was right anymore.

_***Time Stamp: The Next Day***_

”How have you been, Brother Gerard?”

”Good, Father.”

”I have not been putting too much strain on you with the extra duties?”

”N-No, Father, I am fine.”

Gerard’s mind kept wandering away from the conversation and to what happened in the room yesterday.

”You saw, didn’t you.”

”Huh?”

The statement took him by surprise.

”Yesterday, you saw me with young Michael Rush.”

”I..uh…well…”

Gerard fell to his knees.

”Forgive me, Father.”

”You are forgiven but you must not say what you saw. Michael and I were performing a special ritual.”

”Ritual, Father?”

”You see, Brother Gerard. There are things that go on in the hierarchy of the church that you will not understand. All I need to know is that we have your faith and trust in us.”

”Yes, Father, always. I would never question you.”

”Good, that is good to hear.”

Father Schechter rose from behind the desk.

”Keep moving in the direction you are and you will be a priest in no time.”

”Thank you, Father.”

*

*

*

Gerard slept fitfully that night. His dreams plagued with what Michael did with Father Schechter. Sometimes, Michael turned into Frankie and then he was riding him instead. Gerard could feel a tightening in his shorts. He hated that he enjoyed the feeling. He opened his eyes and saw the demon standing over him. He was stroking his cock and moaning.

”Stop it!”

**”Why, Gee? Can’t you see how much you turn me on? I am dripping for you.”**

The demon’s precum was making a small puddle in between Gerard’s legs.

**”Why do you continue to deny your feelings? Father Schechter certainly does not.”**

”You be quiet about the Father! You know not of his will to God!”

The demon laughed.

**”Is that what he told you it was? The will of God for him to fuck a mere boy barely of marital age? He truly has you fooled then.”**

”Shut up shut up!”

**”Awww poor Gee, did you get frustrated again after watching them fucking?”**

”No, of course not!”

**”True, that’s why you jerked off and came all over the floor in front of the door.”**

”No! How did you…”

The demon pushed Gerard down.

**”You, see Gee, this here…”**

He caressed Gerard’s cock.

**”…is not only for excretion, it is also for pleasure. You have seen and felt what hands can do but…”**

Gerard groaned as the demon sunk down on his cock. He never felt such tight pressure around any part of his body before. The demon started riding him and Gerard wondered if this was how Father Schechter felt with Michael.

**”You are so adorable. Look how contorted your face is. Feels good inside me, huh?”**

Gerard fought everything inside him but the creature was right. It felt wonderful and the feeling got better as the demon fucked himself harder and moved faster. Gerard tried to hold off but before he knew it he was cumming deep inside the demon. The demon lifted his body up to show Gerard the fluid seeping out.

**”Look, you came so much that it is flowing out. How long have you pent it up, Gee?”**

Gerard didn’t realize it but he started to cry. The demon lifted his hand and brushed Gerard’s cheek.

**”Why do your tears flow, Gee?”**

”Cause I will surely go to hell now.”

**”Aww poor fallen creature of God. Why should you go to hell for doing the same thing that Father Schechter was? That doesn’t seem fair does it?”**

Gerard watched as the demon sat up again and large black wings sprouted from his back.

**”Don’t worry, Gee. It’s just as easy going down as it is going up.”**

Gerard watched as the demon’s horns disappeared and Frankie was there.

”Mmmm, Gee, it feels so good with you inside me. You make me so very happy.”

”Frankie!”

Gerard sat up in bed reaching out for someone that was just there. He had a smile on his face and a gleam in his eye. Somewhere in the shadows, someone was laughing.

_***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_

”I’ll just forget about being a priest. I’m going to live a normal life like Peter.”

Gerard was walking through the village. He did not have his usual vestments on. He looked like anyone else in town. He smiled as he voiced his thoughts quietly.

”I’m just going to settle down with my Frankie and we will adopt all the unwanted children and I will continue to be a painter in the church.”

Gerard knew this was the right decision. He had stopped at the money exchange yesterday and turned in all his worldly possessions for a bright shiny green gemstone. It reminded him of Frankie’s eyes. He then took it and had it set in a silver band. He placed it in a small box and put that in his pocket. He heard that Frankie was by the river learning how to fish. He wouldn’t need to know that though. When he married Gerard, he would just do the cleaning and taking care of the children. Gerard would take care of providing for them.

”Brother Gerard?”

Peter looked as Gerard passed him. He almost didn’t recognize him out of his vestments. Peter thought this strange so he followed him.

* * *

”There he is.”

Gerard saw Frankie at the river looking more beautiful than ever. He ran over, careful of the moss on the ground.

”Frankie!”

The young man turned around.

”Brother Gerard! How nice to see you today! Look, I am learning to catch fish!”

”Do you really love your intended?”

”Excuse me?”

”The girl, the one you grew up knowing, Jamia, isn’t it true that your marriage to her was arranged long before you even knew what love was?”

”Yes, it is true, but she is a fine girl and…”

”I don’t think that is a true marriage.”

”Why are you saying these things to me, Brother Gerard?”

”Cause I love you!”

”Love me? But you are a man and so am I.”

”But true love knows no boundaries and I could make you happier than she ever could.”

”But I want to sire children.”

”We can make a home for all the children that are unwanted. That is better than having your own cause you make a difference in their poor lives.”

”Y-Y-Yes it’s true that it would be a nice thing to do but…”

Frank started to back up as Gerard continued to advance on him. Soon he was on the edge of the river.

”Don’t you see, Frankie? We are meant to be together! We were brought together on that mountain by God. He wants us to do this for him!”

”Brother Gerard, I am sorry, but I am going to marry Jamia and have children with her. I am happy that you say you love me, but please find happiness with another as I am taken.”

Frank started to walk away.

”No wait, you can’t leave me!”

Gerard lunged for the boy. Frank froze and let out a strangled scream as Gerard tore at his clothing. He dropped the bucket of fish he was holding. The water spilled out and the fish flopped around dying.

”No, Frankie, you are mine!”

* * *

Peter was frozen to the spot. He watched as his Brother raped the poor village boy. He could not believe that Gerard had fallen so far from grace. He turned away and headed to the monastery to let Father Schechter know of his foul deed.

*

*

*

”My God, I can’t believe this.”

Father Schechter sat there contemplating what he had just learned from Brother Peter. He ran his hand through the hair of the boy on his knees between his legs.

”What should I do, Michael? It is a terrible crime that he has committed, but if I punish Brother Gerard the act will tarnish the church as well.”

Michael pulled off the Father’s cock.

”Is it okay then if he is not guilty?”

”What do you mean?”

Father Schechter studied the boy’s swollen lips.

”I believe that Frankie played a part in this as well.”

”How so?”

He ran a thumb along the boy’s lips and watched as his tongue darted out to lick at it. All the while Michael kept stroking his cock.

”He made Brother Gerard go mad. Perhaps he put a spell on him. Maybe Frankie is a witch.”

”A witch you say.”

Michael smiled innocently and then went back down on Father Schechter’s cock.

_***Time Stamp: The Next Night***_

”Burn him!”

”Witch!”

Frank was groggy as he looked out over the village. These were people he once called friends. He saw his beloved Jamia crying as she looked up at him. He had not a stitch of clothing on. There were two cloaked figures standing by him with torches. Frank knew he was going to die.

* * *

”He was a witch. It wasn’t my fault. I was under his spell.”

Gerard panted as he fucked into the boy under him. This was Father Schechter’s precious pet and he was given to Gerard to help him feel better. He panted and groaned as his cock moved in and out. He could feel the way the boy stretched under him.

”Father Schechter was nice enough to share his secret with you huh, Gee?”

”Yes, I feel very blessed.”

”As you should. You are a great man and you are going to be a great asset to the church one day.”

Gerard was close now. He could feel it.

* * *

Peter watched as the abused village boy went up in flames. Patrick buried his face in his chest. He soothed the boy and ran a hand through his hair. He knew that Frank was innocent. Gerard raped him with no coercement on Frank’s part. Peter had witnessed it. There was no spell. Frank told Gerard politely that he was not interested and Gerard did not take no for an answer. Peter was too much of a coward to say anything though; he somehow knew that he would be the next at the stake if he did.

”Hey, Patrick, let’s get out of here.”

”Pete?”

”I mean it, let’s leave the madness of this village and church before it consumes us next.”

”You think Frankie was innocent?”

”It doesn’t matter what I think. What anyone thinks can get them in trouble. All I know is that I love you and I never want to lose you.”

”Yes.”

”Yes?”

”Yes, Pete, I’ll leave with you.”

”Come, let’s gather our stuff before the villagers get back.”

Peter knew he was going to help himself to a few extra items that they would need on their journey. He didn’t see it as stealing, he saw it as surviving.

* * *

”Ah, oh God, oh God, yes!”

Gerard felt it now. His hips stuttered as he thrust a few more times and then was cumming into the slender boy. He shouted and from his back black wings sprouted. His teeth grew long and pointed and his eyes glowed red. The boy looked at him and smiled and then transformed from Michael to the demon. Gerard felt himself harden again. He looked down and didn’t see the demon.

”Frankie.”

Frank smiled up at Gerard and he leaned up to kiss the demon’s horns.

”I love you, Frankie.”

”I love you too, Gee.”


End file.
